<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3: Formal Event by Valedoceanlover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896763">Day 3: Formal Event</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valedoceanlover/pseuds/Valedoceanlover'>Valedoceanlover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dicktigerweek2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being famous is not consent, Being hot is not consent, Dick Grayson is Demisexual, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick doesn’t want to cause a scene, Dick wants people to stop touching him, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Pre-Slash, Romani Dick Grayson, Tiger is Patron, late to the party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valedoceanlover/pseuds/Valedoceanlover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people can’t take a hint, so Dick called in backup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It could have gone worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Tiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dicktigerweek2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3: Formal Event</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Grayson, when are they going to show?” Tiger comes from behind, and hands me a glass of champagne, keeping one for himself, though he will never drink from it. </p>
<p> “I said might, there’s no guarantee. So you can attempt to relax a little.” He glares at me for the last part. </p>
<p> “You wouldn’t call for my help if you weren’t sure.” He sounds so sure, a pang of guilt rushes through me. </p>
<p> “I’m just saying don’t be disappointed if nothing happens, I could have made a mistake. I am an idiot after all.” His glare turns suspicious. </p>
<p> “I’m going to check the perimeter again.” </p>
<p> “Or you could stay here and we could-” He’s already gone. Past where he stood Ms. Veronica Shelby flashes a too big smile at me, shifting her body so her ruby rhinestone gown catches the light, showing her figure. Great. I politely smile and nod my head. Quickly I look around for anything that can give me a reason to not talk to her. </p>
<p>But Bruce disappeared fifteen minutes into this shindig. Tim claimed he had finals to study for, bowing out altogether and Damian’s on a ski trip with one of his classes. “Hi.” She drapes her arm on my shoulder and down my chest. The contact makes me tense and my teeth clench though I doubt she notices. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you at one of these.” She speaks slow and softly. Eyes traveling down my form. </p>
<p> “Ya, I’ve been busy. Work you know?” I chuckle. She moves closer, body touching my side, arm bending so she can rest her head on her hand. </p>
<p> “Really, how’s that going?” She feigns interest. Better than others, but ever since I hit puberty the ladies at these parties stopped caring what I had to say, not that any of them cared what on orphan circus freak had to say in the first place, but after it was always either about getting with me, or trying to get to Bruce’s money. That they seem to think I have access to. Which I don’t, not since I dropped out of college, a long time ago. </p>
<p>She continues to try to chat me up before she spots her plus one approaching us. She runs her hand down my chest and stomach before tucking her number into my waistband, giving me what she must assume to be a very seductive smile. </p>
<p>I give a tight smile in return and clap her boyfriend, possibly, on the shoulder. Taking the opportunity to get away. I don’t know why she thinks I would call her when I haven’t the last twelve times. Gulping down some champagne I look for Tiger. He should be done checking the perimeter by now, it’s not very big, if that wasn’t just an excuse to get away from me. </p>
<p>I spot him near the kitchen entrance talking to one of the servers. It’s probably best not to bother him at the moment. Someone bumps into me hard as they past, spilling the rest of my drink. I recognize the retreating form Percival, eighth generation of old money, and zero brain. His new wife claims we’ve slept together at some point. He must not like the things she’s making up. </p>
<p> “There’s no lieutenant Ortiz or Kristopher Dawes on the guest list, though if they were smart they wouldn’t use their real names. Anyone look unfamiliar?” Tiger must have finished. I turn to him. He’s striking in his tux, but weird without his Hijab on and makeup covering his tattoos. </p>
<p>I sigh “No. Look Tig we only need to be here till the ending speeches, so can you not be such a busybody for just a little bit?” </p>
<p> “Till closing speeches? We should be here till the last person leaves.” He looks to my empty glass. Crap. “And we definitely should not be getting intoxicated.” </p>
<p> “I know that,” I roll my eyes. “But-” </p>
<p> “This isn’t a mission is it?” I look away. “You have wasted my time-”</p>
<p> “Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats dinner will be begin shortly.” I make my way to our table, and am surprised when Tiger sits beside me. </p>
<p>Food is served, but neither of us eat, the other guests at the table don’t attempt to make conversation with either of us. Speeches fill the room over the quiet conversations, trying to convince Gotham’s elite to donate to something or another, Bruce warned that any money collected tonight was going straight to our hosts pockets. </p>
<p>Speeches last to the end of dessert. When they’re over, our tablemates waste no time getting away. Tiger’s pinching the bridge of his nose, I’m not sure if he has a headache or is just trying to convince himself not to kill me right now, but the miasma coming off him keeps me at a distance. I briefly entertain the idea of just going somewhere else but Mrs. Loeving daughters catch my eye, smiling and waving me over. Yeah, I’m good where I am. </p>
<p>Eventually the need to move wins out. I head straight to the kitchen doors and knock. A server comes to the door. “Can I help you?” </p>
<p> “Ya, I was wondering if I could get a cup of tea.” </p>
<p> “What kind?” </p>
<p> “Earl gray?” I’ve never paid attention to what kind Tiger prefers to drink. I need to rectify that. </p>
<p> “I can bring it to your table when it’s done.” </p>
<p> “No, thank you. I can wait.” </p>
<p> “You sure?” </p>
<p> “Yup!” I rock back and forth on my heels as I wait. It takes a little while but she returns with a steaming cup. “Thank you!” I only make it about half way across the room with my piece offering when Mrs. Loevings daughters corner me. Sensing they won’t leave me alone till their satisfied, and wishing not to appear rude I find a nearby server. “Hi, can you take this to table thirty four?” He looks over my shoulder at the sisters and nods. “Thanks.” </p><hr/>
<p>By the time my anger wanes enough for me to look at that idiot again without an attempt on his life the table is deserted. A cup of tea has been placed by my water glass. It’s cold and under brewed. Surveying the room I find Grayson talking to some women. Gesturing as he speaks, smile on his face. Is that why he dragged me half way across the world? To watch him flirt? Anger pulses hot in my veins. That damn imbecile. I move to get up, screw him, I’m not going to waist another second when something catches my eye. </p>
<p> His shoulders are unusually stiff. His entire body is. Grayson’s been more relaxed in the middle of gunfights stacked against us. Looking closer, even from this distance I can see how fake his smile is, how his teeth clench as one of the ladies touches him. </p>
<p> As time passes some come and go but they all touch and bump. Some, stick to his arms, a few braver ones his torso and one brazen individual his ass. It takes everything in me to not march over there and break her hand. How they are so blind to his body language and why the hell isn’t he telling them to back off? </p>
<p>A new one approaches in a jade and see-through dress. She must ask him to dance, they leave the others literally pouting in their wake. </p>
<p>Grayson bows and brings her into position his framing and stance is damn near perfect, and I feel myself relax. It’s the waltz, the only thing that’ll be toughing is their arms. Grayson waits for the beat before joining the other couples. He barely makes it three steps before she melts in to his hold, pressing as much of her body as she can against him. My teeth ache with the force of my clenched jaw. I have half a mind to stop their dance and tell her to go find some dignity, but I’m not Grayson’s babysitter, he can get out of his own messes. </p><hr/>
<p>My nerves are live-wires by the time the MC pulls everyone’s attention for closing statements. My heart drops as a glance at our table reveals Tigers absence. I slink to the balcony door as everyone’s attention is pulled to the stage. Just a few lungful’s of fresh air and I can pull myself together enough to leave. </p>
<p>The door nearest me bursts open and a hand grabs mine, pulling me outside. The door swings closed behind me and the persons other hand catches mine, stabilizing me. Their big, rough and scarred. Hope surges in me as I recognize them. Tiger. A real smile flashes on my face for the first time tonight, but it doesn’t last long as I quickly remember how pissed off he had rightfully been earlier. </p>
<p> “Tiger! I’m so sorry! I swear, I didn’t think, no surprise there. I just, I wanted someone to fend off unwanted advancements. Normally Dami does it, I don’t even need to ask, but he’s on a school trip. And everyone else I would normally ask was busy and then you popped into my mind because you are one of the best people I have ever known at being people repellent. That and-” I catch myself. “Most friends hang out without some form of business going on; I thought it might be a nice change of pace!” </p>
<p>He says nothing. His eyes are tight, rage burning in their depths. I close my eyes and hang my head. Whatever happens next I completely deserve. </p>
<p>There’s no pain, no yelling. The music from the live orchestra softly floats from inside, and a warm breeze ruffles my hair as it passes. Slowly I open my eyes to find were not stationary. Tiger’s using only our connected hands to lead us in a dance. I raise my head in shock and he looks away. I decide not to push my luck and close my eyes again and bask in the moment. </p><hr/>
<p>Grayson finally completely relaxes, a small smile forming on his lips. I change our direction so he’s going backwards now. Making sure my hands are still the only thing touching him in the transition. I’m surprised when he doesn’t make a comment about being in what’s typically the woman’s position. </p>
<p> I use the moment to take in his serine expression and gentle breathing. I find a new scar almost unnoticeably small above his left temple. His long naturally wavy hair has started to strain against the hairspray that’s keeping it smooth and in place in a bun at the nape of his neck. Even with the product it looks soft and feather light. </p>
<p> “Tiger.” He’s opened his eyes. “The music’s stopped.” It has indeed, I almost simply drop his hands, but I think better of it at the last second. I twirl him around, his body naturally and gracefully keeping him on his feet, and bow as he did earlier in the night, our only connected hands close enough I could kiss his. As I have seen in an olden movie I had once attempted to watch. His honey skin deepens in a flush as I look to his face. I drop his hand, and stand straight. </p>
<p> “So,” He clears his throat. “You have a place to stay tonight? I, uh, have a spare bedroom. My brothers use it all the time.” </p>
<p> “I do, I booked a hotel before I left.” </p>
<p> “Oh.”  I can’t see his face as he’s opening the doors to go back inside, but he sounds slightly disappointed. “Do you want to share a cab then?” When we enter the orchestra and servers are already packing up the room. </p>
<p> “No, I have an early flight. The sooner I’m in bed the better.” </p>
<p> “We could stop at your hotel first.” It’s a reasonable suggestion and yet it freezes the air in my lungs. </p>
<p> “No.” It’s better to say goodbye here were theirs people to hold me accountable for my actions, not just Grayson’s mesmerizing lapis eyes. </p>
<p>I’m not sure if it’s a sigh or a chuckle that escapes his lips. “Okay then.” He smiles. “I’ll talk to you later, and Tig I promise I won’t call you for help unless I need it.” ‘You did.’ Almost escapes me but he’s already at the exit. The room feels slightly colder when the door closes behind him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>